


Just Like You

by Corgibeandoodles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I made Tommy think, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, lol this is all a bit ooc, thoughts, through his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corgibeandoodles/pseuds/Corgibeandoodles
Summary: Tommy’s feeling reflective and misses Wilbur. (I know it’s a bit OOC but oh well I see him doing this at some point)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This does have spoilers from the season 2 finale/disc wars but it’s been out since January. Yeet.

Tommy sat alone on the roof of his little dirt hut in the main DSMP. The night sky was it’s usual inky canvas, dotted sparsely with clouds. Wind whipped through his loose hair, touseling it roughly. With a sigh, Tommy laid down on his back, everything had happened so fast. Wilbur’s arrival, the L’manburg revolution, the election, the festival, the coup, the explosions. 

So many explosions.

The teen’s mind raced back to his exile. Gather resources, live, and wait for Dream to blow it up. The return, then doomsday. And so many more explosions and their collective grief. Then Dream’s ultimatum, the discs or nothing. The discs or Tubbo. The imprisonment. The end.

_~Big brother I’m just like you~_

Tommy mindlessly connected the stars with his index finger. He missed Wilbur. Wilbur was like a brother to him and Tommy had done his best to go on without him. However, it was more difficult than he ever imagined. He had no guiding light, and so sought it in others.

He tried to find it in Dream. After so much time in exile, Tommy realized that he became accustomed to Dream’s sort of ‘love’ or ‘mercy’, which in actuality was never there at all. Back then, anything Dream said was gospel. Should he call it mercy, Tommy was supposed to see it as mercy. It continued on until Tommy simply just got up and ran away to Technoblade’s house.

He then tried to find it in Technoblade. After being discovered, Techno welcomed him with open arms. 

_“Welcome home Theseus!”_

He supported and protected Tommy until the bitter end. That is, until Tommy turned his back on Technoblade after he threatened to blow L’manburg up. Sure enough, he and Dream worked together to set up the country’s ultimate demise. Left to be nothing but a pit of bedrock after the dust settled.

_~No matter what you say I can do~_

It was funny though, all of this happened after Wilbur left. After he blew everything up. After he couldn’t deal with the grief of destroying someone’s beloved. A thing or place. After the coup and forced transition of power.

“Technoblade was right, the government doesn’t solve anyone’s problems,” Tommy muttered aloud to himself.

_“Tommy, when I said you weren’t going to be president, I didn’t mean that as a challenge. I meant you're not cut to be president.”_

He was right though, Tommy was never cut to be a president who could rule justly without bias and know what’s right for the citizens. In hindsight, Tommy made the right decision to not take a leadership position while still overly attached to his items. Though honestly, where did everything go wrong? It was perfect. L’manburg was prospering but suddenly-

_“Down with the revolution boys, it was never meant to be.”_

_“And out of our own arrogance, we set up the election and permitted the other contenders to form coalition governments.”_

_Right_ , their arrogance.

“To be fair, Wilbur was the one who suggested it,” Tommy said aloud. Maybe this was helping him get through all of this? He wasn’t too sure. He couldn’t be too sure about anything nowadays.

_~I can smile at you and say~_

“He did come back for a little while didn’t he? A little in Ghostbur and when we finally defeated Dream. When I got my discs back,” Tommy chuckled a little before returning to his contemplative state. Should someone see him right now they’d have thought he lost his mind.

Tommy? Being thoughtful? No one would have guessed.

But- he did think. He thought about Tubbo and his never ending desire to protect him. Truth be told, he didn’t really interact with many of the other SMP members. He just sort of let them do their own thing and hoped for the best that they didn’t touch his stuff.

It was always about his stuff wasn’t it. Every single time. The discs this the discs that. He would do anything for them. But now what? He has them both. He’s finished. The symphony is finished. 

But now he’s got a hotel on the brain with big plans for the future. Sam has agreed to help him build the hotel.

“I really hope I’m making the right decision here. I don’t want another bloody war, I want it all to be finished and peaceful for once,” Tommy mused aloud.

_“Can’t you see history repeating itself?!”_

_“At least Schlatt was legally elected!”_

_“Tommy you just performed a coup! A hostile government takeover and then installed your friend in power!”_

Was it really? One mentor figure after another. If one got used up he’d look for it in someone else. Hell, he’d look up to Tubbo like that if it was his only option. But, if such a phrase is true, who’s going to be the next Dream?

“God I hope it’s not me.”

Dream had wanted absolute control over the SMP and for a little while, he did. When Tommy was in exile. Dream had always wanted Tommy to be locked in a box, unable to escape and be reckless. Now, Dream was in prison. Tommy wanted him to stay in prison.

The teen sat up with a start, pressing his hands to his temples. Was he really becoming Dream? Was he really turning into an attachment-less void? It couldn’t be true, he still felt strongly about his discs, about Tubbo, about Ranboo, about Philza, about Techno, about Sam. He’d be devastated if something happened to any one of them.

_~Big brother I’m just like you~_

Just like Wilbur, he wanted to build something. Maybe it wouldn’t outlast him but it would definitely bring a new light to his name.

Just like Dream, he was vicious and sometimes cunning. But then again, there were some lengths he wasn’t willing to go, and that’s okay.

Just like Techno, he realized government wasn’t the best option. He realized not many could be trusted, no matter how transparent you are with them.

But then again-

_“What am I without you?!”_

_“Yourself.”_


End file.
